A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of trailer hitch systems, more specifically, an alignment and safety system that aids an end user in aligning a gooseneck or fifth wheel styled hitch ball of a truck bed with a respective trailer.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a reverse camera system for use with a pickup truck bed that works in conjunction with a proximity sensor to provide assistance in aligning a gooseneck of fifth wheel styled hitch ball located inside of a truck bed with an applicable gooseneck or fifth wheel trailer hitch; wherein the reverse camera system is centrally positioned on a 3rd brake light and is directed downwardly into the truck bed in order to give visual display of the truck bed; wherein the reverse camera system may work in conjunction with an existing camera system of the truck, which may include a camera located on or around the tailgate and be of use up and until the gooseneck hitch is positioned inside of the truck bed whereupon the reverse camera system is used; wherein the proximity sensor detects the location of the gooseneck hitch inside of the truck bed, and provides different colored alarms in connection with the visual display of the reverse camera system in order to provide an alignment system for the gooseneck hitch of the gooseneck trailer with respect to the gooseneck hitch ball located in the truck bed.
The Holub Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0234512) discloses a video alignment system in which a camera is mounted on a trailer and is aimed at the hitch for the purpose of aligning the hitch and trailer together via wireless communication with a display located inside of the cab of the vehicle. However, the video alignment system does not aid in aligning a gooseneck or fifth wheel hitch of an applicable trailer to a gooseneck or fifth wheel hitch ball located on a truck bed.
The McCullough Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,764) discloses a trailer alignment device in which a visual display will indicate the space and distance from a hitch to a trailer. However, the trailer alignment device does not provide alignment means to a gooseneck or fifth wheel trailer hitch with respect to a gooseneck or fifth wheel trailer ball located on a floor of a truck bed.
The Thompson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,267) discloses a video system for a vehicle in which a camera is mounted on the back of the truck and faces the hitch, and allowing the driver to properly align a hitch and a trailer. Again, the camera is located and aimed to the rear of the vehicle, and not focused on the truck bed working in conjunction with a sensor for aligning a gooseneck or fifth wheel hitch with a gooseneck or fifth wheel hitch ball.
The Dietz Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0039515) discloses a system for facilitating the backing of a vehicle to couple a hitch and trailer, the system including one or more cameras providing visual images to the vehicle driver to assist in backing the vehicle and making the coupling. Again, the visual images are to a rear of the vehicle, and not on a gooseneck or fifth wheel hitch ball located on a floor of a truck bed.
The Trevino Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0180526) discloses a camera in a towing vehicle module that provides the towing vehicle operator a video image of the trailer and a target mounted on it. Again, the camera works in close proximity of the hitch and ball to provide alignment, which is not located or directed to a truck bed for alignment of a gooseneck or fifth wheel-styled trailer.
The Sakuta Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,649) illustrates an ornamental design for a video surveillance camera, which can be used anywhere on a truck.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a reverse camera system for use with a pickup truck bed that works in conjunction with a proximity sensor to provide assistance in aligning a gooseneck of fifth wheel styled hitch ball located inside of a truck bed with an applicable gooseneck or fifth wheel trailer hitch; wherein the reverse camera system is centrally positioned on a 3rd brake light and is directed downwardly into the truck bed in order to give visual display of the truck bed; wherein the reverse camera system may work in conjunction with an existing camera system of the truck, which may include a camera located on or around the tailgate and be of use up and until the gooseneck hitch is positioned inside of the truck bed whereupon the reverse camera system is used; wherein the proximity sensor detects the location of the gooseneck hitch inside of the truck bed, and provides different colored alarms in connection with the visual display of the reverse camera system in order to provide an alignment system for the gooseneck hitch of the gooseneck trailer with respect to the gooseneck hitch ball located in the truck bed. In this regard, the gooseneck trailer hitch alignment and safety system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.